What in the world Is going to happen?
by Lovecandyshop
Summary: I've always seen stories of Annabeth going to Goode to see Percy and study there, but never the other way around! In this story Percy transfers to San Francisco, and there is a lot of teenage drama. The story includes Annabeth, Nico, and Percy. Including other characters that appear in Iris messages. Even thought summary isn't good, the story is, GIVE IT AN OPPORTUNITY.
1. Chapter 1: Annnabeth

_**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction... but wait I'm not going to say the typical "oh is my first story ¡, its going to suck, don't be harsh on me.." because the truth is that I HATE that phrase. The truth is that to be a good writer you need to have confidence, so I don't think this story is going to suck, if you thinks it does ¡, go ahead and write a critic telling me in which ways I can improve my story. Also I want you to critic if you want (but I mean constructive critics) and be harsh, so in that way I can improve as a writer for future stories. **_

_**In you reviews you can write what you want, relationships you want, characters that you want to appear, things that could happen, or just how much you love or hate the story. Im open to all review except the ones that are critics with profanities (seriously there is no need for such bad words).**_

_**Please tell your friends to read follow and review the story... Happy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Annabeth Pov

Annabeth woke up by the sound of the alarm.

"Good morning San Francisco..." the radio said before she turned off the alarm.

'Fine' she thought 'another boring day at school'. Fine maybe it wasn't that boring but the problem was that she missed Percy, Thalia and her friends and she couldn't stand _him._

For the last 3 months, she had lived in San Francisco with her family. For the first semester of school she had lived happily in New York with her boyfriend and friends, in a great school, near Olympus and also near Camp.

But after a fight with Percy, a stupid dumb blonde joke (gods how she hated those jokes) she move out of Mrs. Jackson apartment. The most ridiculous was the giant fight started because they where both really moody, and just in the afternoon Will had bring up the Luke issue. 2 days after that her father called her and told her she should return home because he and her brothers missed her.

When she said no, he said there was no option and that the ticket was already bought. He told her how he knew she didn't have where to live so she was going back to San Francisco. When she asked him who had told him he didn't answer but she knew, it was Athena.

Her mother hates Percy no matter what he does to win her over. **(A/N sorry if until know there are spelling and/or coherence mistakes) **She knew her mother had seen her fight with Percy and wanting to "protect2 her called her dad.

The worst was that when she was about to enter through the gates to the plane, Percy came rushing with puffy eyes and asked her, no wait… plead her to stay. He said he was sorry for everything, and asked her to forgive him, but even though she forgive him **(A/N is it forgave him?) **she told him she had to move to San Francisco by orders of both her parents.

After an incredibly passionate kiss with fireworks in the back, seriously there was this giant old poster in the wall, promoting the New Year's eve Fireworks, she said goodbye and walk into the plane.

She thought all this while dressing up. It was March the 30th so it was a weird weather. Today was a sunny day with freezing wind, and storms that could come at any moment. She decided for an outfit in which she was ready for anything. She was wearing white short shorts, a black one-shoulder black top and silver sandals, bracelets and earrings, finally she pull her hair into a ponytail on her right shoulder, the one that was exposed. 'If Silena was alive she would be proud', the thought saddened Annabeth.

Finally she took her purple bag and rush down the stairs, out of nowhere a shadow appeared.

She frowned, but later calmed after she realized it was Nico.

"Hi Annabeth ready for school?" he asked

"Yes, I guess"

"Why are you always like that, I mean so bored about school, you shouldn't be, after all you are one of the most popular girls in highs cool, your are the cheerleaders, basketball and math team captain. Yuu wouldn't imagine how much envy and the things other girls say"

"Nico, popularity has just bring me problems"

You are kidding me, trust me I would love to be popular and be able to make look bullies and jerks look... well like the jerks they really are. Seriously Annabeth how is it possible that you don't like popularity, i'm the outcast of my grade, and I hate it, in the meanwhile idiots like Jake and Zach Stronghold take all the power and the girls"

"Don't say that name in my house!" she almost screamed.

"What name? What are you talking about?" asked Nico with sincere worry.

"Nothing... just forget it" she said. She knew that if she started talking she would get so pissed and embarrassed she would end up breaking down in front of Nico.

"Oooo-kkaayy... I think we should get going it 7:45"

"Yes your right" Annabeth took her keys went out of the house, close it and enter the car. After that she turned on her car and drive, all while thinking what would Percy do if she told him what he tried to do...

* * *

**_haaa... clifiee_**

**_So I hoped you like it, if you didnt again you can write and help me improve. I would probably be updaiting once or twice a week, but if you want me to update faster you can tell me. Cna you help? Which shouls be the cars of Annabeth, Percy and Him? By the way him will be presented in the next chapter if you are wondering. All you need to know for now is that he is rich, arrogant and a snob._**

**_Love it, Hate it? Review_**

**_Ps: remember to tell your freinds to read the story, thank you all!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

**Chapter 2: Annabeth pov**

**So hi again! I'm really glad that only 11 hours after I had post my story I already had 10 followers, 1 favorite, and 4 reviews, you don't imagine how much I thank you all, when I first thought about my story, I thought no one would read it, as there are so many stories in fan fiction. Thank you all for your support, as this mean people actually liked my story.**

**And I´m really sorry to update so late, I have the idea, but I don't know how to write it.**

**Remember if you have any suggestions, or you want something specific to happen you can write it in the reviews or you can send me a PM, I'll be glad of it. **

**Remember! Tell your friends to read my story, follow it or review it!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at Abraham Lincoln High School, which had Abraham Lincoln Middle School next to it. She stopped at the middle school and Nico got out of the car.

Nico was 13, so he was studying in 8th grade, and Annabeth being 16, was in sophomore year.

After she left Nico, she parked her car in the high school parking lot. When she stepped out at least half of the people that were in there looked at her. After all she was the cheerleader captain. **(A/N Yes, Yes, normally most cheerleaders are witches, but in this story at least ¾ of them are nice)**

The truth is that after two months of being a cheerleader she started getting used to be look at. She hated and still hates it, but a lot of guys looked at her, okay, she got it, demigods were supposed to be attractive **(A/N I took this from a story I once red, sorry if someone thinks this is plagiarism) **but seriously, she hated the attention.

Once, a girl came and asked her if she had anything with her boyfriend. Annabeth asked her why she thought that, and she responded that her boyfriend wouldn`t stop talking about her.

So right now, after 3 months of school at least half of the girls send envious looks at her, at least once in a while.

When she finally reached her locker, she opened her locker and looked at all the photos she had. Percy, Thalia, Nico and most of her friends at camp appeared in them. There was one she really love, a picture showing all the camp gathered in the campfire, they where all laughing.

She picked her books and notebooks for her next classes, and she was about to leave, when she heard someone.

"So look who is here, is Ice Princess…" a manly voice said.

No, crap, it was him. She hated him for so many things, Zach Stronghold was the most despicable person in this world, probably more than Hera and that was saying a lot.

She closed her locker, and turn around she was about to escape when he said.

"So now you don´t even say hi, today Ice Princess is colder than ever. I don't get why she doesn't want to hang out with me, I mean she is the prettiest girl at school, and I'm the hottest guy at school, we should unite forces, but no, she keeps up with the lame excuse that she has a boyfriend that doesn't live in San Francisco"

She was about to respond, that she had a boyfriend and that he had a girlfriend, but she didn´t trust her voice, she knew it would come like a whisper instead of the growl she wanted. She started walking away when she felt a hand grabbed her wrist.

It was a hard hand, Zach made her turn around and looked at him and his four friends, who where suppressing smiles **(A/N sorry if this doesn`t makes sense)**

"Don`t touch me, and stay the hell away from me" she almost screamed 'Wow now I can trust my voice' she thought.

A few students that were passing by stared at them. Zach noticing the attention got mad.

"Hey you ever scream to me like that in public again, and I…"

"What? What are you going to do to me huh?" She hissed.

He grabbed her by her wrist again and pull her close to him.

" I could do a lot of things to you, and you know it you know what I'm capable of doing…" Zach whispered into her ear.

Then she heard someone say in a menacing tone:

"She told you to don't touch her and to stay away from her."

Wait, she new that voice, it was the voice of her beloved Edward **(A/N Ha! Just kidding! I want to know your reaction to this, by the way)**. It was her boyfriend's voice, but she knew it was probably a figment of her imagination, as he was in New York.

But then she knew it was real when Zach said "and if I don't do it?" Idiot.

Then the hero's voice said in a soothing tone "if you don't then I'll punch you until your begging me to stop"

She turned her head and saw her favorite person in the world. With angry sea green eyes, and black hair, standing 6'1 and having a slim but amazing build was Percy Jackson standing a few feet away from her.

Zach released her and asked "And who are you anyway?"

Before Percy had time to answer Annabeth run and jumped into his arms. Her lips looked for his and they shared a passionate kiss.

At that moment World War three could have started and she wouldn't have care. All her attention was focused on Percy.

Then, she heard a scream

"Ms. Chase! What does this means?!"

* * *

**Again Cliffie… Again I'm really sorry I didn't update any sooner, I know I told you I would update once a week at least and I didn't, again sorry. Please help me decide which car should each character have.**

**Please keep following my story, and reviewing it, I really thank all the people that have review or follows the story, oh also the ones that chose my story as a favorite THANK YOU. Sorry if I have grammar mistakes, but hey I'm just 13 caught me some slack.**

**But hey that doesn't mean you can't criticize the content, remember your free if you want.**

**Remember to tell your friends to read not only my story but to read in general. By the way just if you want to know next 2 chapters are told in Nico's Pov, and in future chapters it will be explain how Annabeth became a cheerleader.**

**Review! By the way MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all get a lot of presents, and more specifically the ones you asked for! I'll try to update sooner.**

**Love you all! MERRY CHRITMAS! XOXO Clara**


	3. Chapter 3 Nico

**Chapter 3**

**Hi! Now it is the time to say Merry Christmas! I love your reactions to the Edward sentence.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Nico Pov

Once Nico got out of Annabeth's car he head strait into the building, the only good thing about going to school was seeing Millie, and hanging out with Seth. After arriving 2 and a half months ago the only friend he had got was Seth, and well he didn't think of Millie and the other girls that talk to him as friends to hang out.

So Seth was actually a really nice guy, he had the potential to be popular, but the popular guys sometimes being even worse than girls excluded him so he wouldn't take all the girls with him.

After all he was handsome, nobody heard him say that okay? Seth had brown hair with copper strikes, and dark green eyes, he was really tall like 3 or 4 inches taller than Nico and Nico was 5'7. Seth was muscular also.

But incredibly apparently before Nico came he was the outcast. Seth was even part of the football team, but change to the swimming team after Jake took charge of the Middle school football team.

Jake… Jake Stronghold. Nico hated him so much, he once even thought of sending him one of the Underworld warriors. He would have send him probably a roman soldier or a World War II general. But he quickly dismissed the idea, he didn't know how he would cover what ever happened to him. And what he would tell to his father aka Lord Hades?

Jake had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, but his eyes where so transparent **(A/N Sorry if this doesn't makes sense) **you could see the evilness inside. First of all he was the typicall popular jerk who thought was the prince of the world, not the king as the supposedly "King" was his older brother Zach.

But after he start flirting with Millie that got Nico so mad, once Annabeth ask him "Nico don't you know that pale people can't tan without protection? You look like a shrimp!" Incredibly this got Nico out of his rage and he told her what was going on.

Annabeth knew about Millie and his crush on her. She even told him he has chose right. After all she was pretty and intelligent. Millie had strait light brown hair and big violet blue eyes. She was one of the best students, and was one of the nicest girls on earth.

If she was a demigods Nico would bet his life that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. One of the things he like the more about her was first that she didn't like Jake as well, but most important that she actually cared of Nico, at least tried to get to know him, not as the rest of the girls who just whispher or sighed when he passed by.

Apparently to most of the girls Nico was like an incarnation of Edward **(A/N Sorry for mentioning Edwar twice, but this time I have my reasons)**, to them he was exactly like him, misterius, attractive, he wasn't expecting that one but according to Millie most girls wanted him, but they were not able to talk to him because he was "intimidating".

But going back to the list the fact that he was pale and had really dark eyes didn't help his cause, this only made the girls wonder if he was really a vampire. What kind of nonsense that was.

So again as he was walking to his classroom he caught three girls whispering and sighing while looking at him, when they realize he had catch them, they blush furiously and left the hall in a hurry, 'so maybe it's true I'm really intimidating' he thought.

He heard the bell rang and rushed into the room, he had homeroom time and he was glad Millie almost always sit next to him, as Seth she was excluded because of her beauty. When he enter he again felt his anger rising, there was Millie in her usual seat, but Jake was next to her and they were kissing!

* * *

**Sorry is short but in my country Christmas is celebrated in Christmas Eve in the 24****th**** and I didn't have much time to write. Hope you like it. Promise next chapter will be longer and have more action, and please, please, please review and tell your friends. **

**Also guess what? The two main antagonists are brothers, the evilness runs through the family!**

**By the way also PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me deciding which cars should Annabeth, Percy and Zach have. I need it soon as in next chapters when they leave after school their cars will be introduce.**

**Have a Merry Christmas! Love you all**

**LCS aka Clara**

**Ps: Just to clarify this is not a crossover, its not as if out of nowhere Jacob or Alice are going to appear, but I'll be probably naming twilight and their characters to give examples or things like that.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nico

**Chapter 4**

** Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner. I would have like to but as I checked chapter 3 I realized I didn't like it. I GOT AN AUTHOR'S SHOCK, A REALLY SERIOUS AUTHOR SHOCK (I don't know if that is how you say it). Writing a Nico's pov is way more difficult than writing Annabeth's.**

**Hey remember to review, AND PLEASE I'M BEGGING ALL HELP ME WITH THE CARS, is just writing the name of the car and you can write A, P or Z as in Annabeth, Percy or Zach. Pleaseeeeee! You can write it in your review or PM me! I'm desperate!**

** Happy reading! (What a change of humor, you must think I'm bipolar or something) **

* * *

As Nico felt his rage rising Jake was still sucking Millie's face. He wanted to punch him, kick him, no wait simply kill him, slowly and painfully. He was as angry as he had been with Percy when he told him Bianca was dead.

Guys could mess with him, with Seth, but no one touched Millie, _no one. _Millie was to him as Annabeth was to Percy, and Percy to Annabeth. If they saw a dude or a chick too near and as a possible threat they send them the _try-something-and-I'll-pulverize-you _glare_._

After looking and analyzing their stares for a few months, he was able to copy that stare. And he had to admit it; it was way better than his usual death-stare.

Most demigods told him he had the best death stare ever, but after Annabeth saw him making his new stare she told him this was a new level of glares. **(A/N I Don't know if this makes sense).**

Millie being the prettiest eight-grader was usually harassed by guys, so as soon as he saw that, he set his glare on them and they got it ' Try to go near her, and I kill you'.

But Jake didn't care, he would do anything to make Millie her girlfriend and make Nico's life a living hell, and he knew what he was talking about when he said hell.

As he was thinking all this **(A/N he thought of this in a few seconds)**, they still where making out, so acting without thinking he took in his arms the girl next to him, who was Lissa the cheerleader.

She was nice, and at lest she just ignored Millie **(A/N Most girl bother Millie)**, but she was a little snobby so Nico didn't know how to think about her, he was pulled out of his thoughts when she whisper "what the hell are you… mmmpp" She was stopped by Nico's lips **(A/N I'm sure no of you would expect anything like that from Nico, am I right?).**

His first thought was 'Nico, what in the world are you thinking? You just wasted your first kiss!' he didn't even closed his eyes or anything, and this let him saw when Millie push Jake away; she even looked angry.

But it was too late, Nico realized to late. Millie wasn't making out with Jake; Jake had simply attacked her face. Now, he knows, he knows, how could he have been such an idiot as to think that? Probably was the ADHD, he taught they had been kissing for minutes, but apparently it had been only a few seconds. Sometimes ADHD could mess his abilities to measure time.

It was too late, Nico was already kissing Lissa and apparently she was enjoying it. He saw as Millie jerked back and a horrified expression appeared on her face, he could see tears forming in her eyes. She decided she had seen enough and run away.

Ok, Nico was definitely and idiot how could he have done something so stupid?

He pulled of and looked at Lissa, she had a wide smile, '_creepy' _he thought. "Sooo… can you hang out with me in the afternoon, maybe go for ice cream? She asked.

Nico didn't even answer, he ran out of the classroom desperate to find Millie; this could ruin their friendship, his few chances of someday having something more than that.

He wandered all the halls, took a look in all the classes, he even asked a nice seventh grader called Sammy to look in the girl's bathroom to see if Millie was there. She wasn't.

When he was walking through the east wing of the school which had a glass wall with a view of the Golden Gate, the city and the high school, he heard someone scream: "Ms. Chase! What does this means?!".

He could bet his sword it was Annabeth she was a total pro for getting in trouble and escaping them. Percy was the biggest magnet when it came to problems, he blowed up schools, throw innocents students into shark's tanks, and did many other things, the only difference was that most of the time he couldn't escape it.

Nico finally gave up when he checked his watch and saw it was 7:57, if he didn't hurry he will be late.

He arrived just in time when Mr. Shepard was just entering the classroom. Mr. Shepard was the Literature teacher but most of the time he didn't teach a thing.

Most students called him Mr. Sleep, because for must of the class he slept. Students talk, or do whatever, and the truth was Nico liked it that way.

He could even spend that time doing the home works for the following hours, as in the afternoons he was busy looking for a place for Hazel.

_Hazel _he thought, not even Annabeth, who was the closest to him right now knew about her.

When he reached the classroom he saw Millie had swapped places with Seth, so Nico went to his usual table and sit before Mr. Sleep arrived.

"Dude what did you do to Millie?" was the fist thing Seth said.

"I don't want to talk about it".Nico felt terrible; so then, for the next 45 minutes he felt like crap, watching Millie sob silently in her desk.

After something that seem like an eternity the bell finally rang, and even thought Nico did his English homework, (which he was sure was terribly made, first because of his dyslexia and second for being the whole time worried of Millie) the class was slow for everyone.

Millie fled the class, and she missed the next class with was Italian, okay Nico knew it, he had really screw up this time, he could have done many bad tings before.

But to make a straight A student miss a class for the fist time in the year, except for her being sick?

For the rest of the day Millie didn't sit in the cafeteria with him and Seth, and in class she didn't look at him once. Finally the day came to an end, and he was going out of the school through the side, crossing the football field, like he usually did to reach the high school and go home in Annabeth's car.

But that day had been a really crappy one, so he maybe he could have expected something else to happen. As he was crossing the football field he felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Hey Nico, why don't we take a walk together? Only you and me?" said Jake.

Nico did his best to not spit the answer at him.

"I'm busy, back off" he didn't even let Jake react, he start walking quickly, trying to go away from him. But he felt the hand in his shoulder again.

"Hey, I think whatever you need to do can wait. And I know you're lying, everyday you just leave in the bus with Millie, or you cross the field to go take a ride from my brother's girlfriend"

Anna Beth, Zach Stronghold's girlfriend? If he just told Percy, aaaahhh (sound of relief), imagine just what type of a beat Jake would get.

"First, Annabeth is not the dick of a brother you have girlfriend, second whatever I do when class is over is MY business, and third I don't care if you believe me or not, but I do really have important stuff to do, and even if I didn't I wouldn't take that walk with you"

He could see the rage in Jake eyes flicker. "What I was going to told you was to stay away from Millie, she is mine"

Ohhh, that son of a bitch hadn't said that. "And what makes you think, she is yours?"

"I already kiss her, and apparently she enjoyed it" 'That asshole' Nico thought.

"And what if I don't?" Nico spitted out. He knew he was playing with fire, but that jerk was crazy if he thought Nico would give up Millie.

"You will get more of this" and a punch flew to Nico's face.

* * *

**Okay I know, this is a crappy chapter, and that it took me a really LONG time to write it, but I promise the next will be better. Again Nico is kind of a difficult character. So please Again ****HELP ME WITH THE CARS! You can write in your review or PM me, remember you can write the BRAND, AND SPECIFIC MODEL OR EVEN THE COLOR, next you write the full name or simply a word: A, P OR Z as for Annabeth, Percy or Zach.**

**Another thing is that I have put a ****poll on my profile for you to choose a new story for me to write****, so every week or to I will update this story, and the other one, that the people choose. **

**By the way even though it isn't in the poll, soon I will post a one-shot Percabeth.**

**Remember to review, follow and choose as a favorite the story. If you have any ideas, concerns, questions, etc. you can always put your questions as a review or PM I'll try to answer you as fast as I can.**

**Love, Peace, Percy**

**LoveCandySHop**


End file.
